imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Characters from The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean,
The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker is the second installment of Fatjohn Adventures. Below are profiles about the characters who appear in the installment. Main characters Fatjohn Orange the main character. He is a trucker who does not like to be late for anything, but ends up doing so because of certain circumstances. (See the main article for more about this character. Austin Blizz Voice actor: Austin Samalee Austin is a black-haired, blue-eyed man in his twenties. Austin shares many of Fatjohn's views, and he has a voice similar to Frederick Kalgarron's. He is a native of Reynoldsland. Parker Stuart Sean Kevin Williams Sean, voiced by Scott Buchanan Gelch, is Parker's boss. He is the opposite of Parker when it comes to how fast he drives. He has also shown that he can be a bother to even Fatjohn. Sean is blamed by Parker for things such as not getting him a new truck after his old one broke down. Sean's most frequent excuse for this is that he cannot remember certain things because of his age (he was 37 when he first appeared, and this excuse was among the first lines he spoke). Sean also blames Parker for certain things, such as getting them a flat tire while in Liberty, Lohana. Jett Royle Jett, voiced by Rohn Goss, is another blond-haired man in his twenties. He has blue eyes, which he says are as blue as the sea that surrounds his home island nation. He speaks with a nasal voice in movie adaptations. He does not condone violence of any kind. Minor characters * Mitch Zinz (voiced by Kyle Kipperstone) - a reporter for the news network in Owen, Persiana, who covers the news story of Parker's arrest. * Judge Ann Thourne (voiced by Annie Hadskins) - the strict judge presiding over Parker's trial. Judge Thourne is so strict, that she is feared by even other judicial officials in the county. She is known for yelling in her court room. Parker's attorney, Nick Frazzell, tries to boast about not being afraid of Judge Thourne in The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker, only to be silenced by the strict judge. She agrees with people who say that Parker was speeding until she sees proof that he was not speeding. She then lets Parker go, and when Nick tries to argue, she tells him that he ate too many doughnuts, and that he should cut down. * Chad (voiced by Rohn Goss) - Chad is a trucker whom Fatjohn and his crew meet in Caltona, Cutra. Chad has some similarities to Jett Royle (also voiced by Goss). They both do not condone violence. They both come from wealthy families. Chad works for a trucking company based in Birge, Zinrico. * Mrs. Wyte (voiced by Annie Hadskins) - Sheldon Wyte's wife. Like Austin and her husband, she is a Reynnie. She shows some patience for people who take their time preparing for events (such as her husband). * Mrs. Karla Matzlein (voiced by Lizzie Trirday) - Kevin Matzlein's wife. Karla is about three decades older than her voice artist, and she and Kevin have a 25-year-old son named George who does not appear in any of the installments. * Martin Alkarron (voiced by David Schoun) - a deep-voiced man whom Fatjohn and Austin meet in Pallatto. He is known for his rude belching and love for speed. He drives into Pallatto in a car that is illegal in Dragoonasag. He ends up being arrested by the police. * Mr. Sheldon Wyte (voiced by John Hyll Pierce) - Mrs. Wyte's husband. He likes to procrastinate and arrive at events late. He is one of three Reynnies who appear in this installment; the other two are his wife and Austin. * Mr. Kevin Matzlein (voiced by John Hyll Pierce) - a man in his mid-forties. He is younger than his wife Karla. Fatjohn and his crew meet him while in LeDoux. He wears glasses and a suit. * Farvin Cashier in Persiana (voiced by Frouth Barr) - a cashier at the Farvin truck stop in Kansas, Persiana. He states that he used to play football in middle school, high school, and in college. According to him, he was not good at football, and he was the reason his college team lost to Tamanta State. The score was "59 to 0." The cashier seems bored with his job. * Jord the employee (voiced by Kyle Kipperstone) - an employee at a truck stop in Ulrich, Salviana. He seems to be able to understand German, because when someone speaks German, Jord seems to serve as a translator to English-speaking people, telling them what the person said. (to Fatjohn, after hearing someone speak German, "He was just talking about his day.") * "Mr. Coffee Cup" (voiced by Scott Buchanan Gelch) - a coffee cup being sold at one of the truck stops Fatjohn and his crew visit. Its only lines are, "Howdy, y'all! I'm Mr. Coffee Cup. Let's have a drink."